My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship/Gallery
A Friendship To Remember Most_Likely_to_Be_Forgotten_Part_1_title_card_EGFF.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_outside_Canterlot_High_EGFF.png Micro_Chips_and_Sandalwood_high-five_EGFF.png Decorative_star_over_Canterlot_High_entrance_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_taking_pictures_around_CHS_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_waving_to_her_friends_EGFF.png Sunset_looking_for_students_to_take_pictures_of_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_waving_to_Teddy_and_Starlight_EGFF.png Teddy_and_Starlight_posing_for_Sunset's_camera_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_waving_to_more_of_her_friends_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_mentally_singing_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_around_a_corner_EGFF.png Twilight_and_friends_waving_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Sunset_smiling_at_her_friends_with_a_camera_EGFF.png Sunset_together_with_her_friends_in_the_hall_EGFF.png Sunset_and_friends_taking_a_yearbook_selfie_EGFF.png Photo_of_the_Mane_Seven_for_yearbook_EGFF.png Close-up_of_Sunset_Shimmer_and_her_camera_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Spike_reading_in_the_library_EGFF.png Photo_of_Twilight_and_Spike_in_the_library_EGFF.png Photo_of_Rainbow_Dash_with_a_soccer_ball_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash_playing_with_a_soccer_ball_EGFF.png Pinkie_tackles_Rainbow_Dash_from_behind_EGFF.png Photo_of_Pinkie_Pie_tackling_Rainbow_Dash_EGFF.png Photo_of_Rarity_stylizing_Applejack's_hat_EGFF.png Rarity_putting_Applejack's_hat_on_her_head_EGFF.png Photo_of_Applejack_modeling_her_stylized_hat_EGFF.png Photo_of_Fluttershy,_Sunset,_and_Angel_Bunny_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_holding_Angel_Bunny_EGFF.png Photo_of_Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_Angel_EGFF.png Sunset_pointing_her_friends_to_the_yearbook_room_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_opens_the_yearbook_room_door_EGFF.png Canterlot_High_School_yearbook_office_EGFF.png Sunset_and_friends_in_front_of_a_computer_EGFF.png Canterlot_High_School_computer_wallpaper_EGFF.png Flashback_to_Sunset_Shimmer's_defeat_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_up_at_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_offering_her_hand_to_Sunset_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_helping_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Flashback_to_Rainbooms_in_Rainbow_Rocks_EGFF.png Daydream_Shimmer_taking_Midnight_Sparkle's_hand_EGFF.png Midnight_Sparkle's_tears_float_up_into_the_sky_EGFF.png Flashback_to_Mane_Seven_in_Legend_of_Everfree_EGFF.png Mane_Seven_ponied_up_with_their_magic_geodes_EGFF.png Fluttershy_holding_the_Geode_of_Kindness_EGFF.png Fluttershy,_RD,_and_AJ_holding_their_geodes_EGFF.png Sunset_and_friends_holding_their_magic_geodes_EGFF.png Twilight_levitating_a_camera_memory_card_EGFF.png Fluttershy_can't_reach_the_top_of_a_cabinet_EGFF.png Applejack_giving_Fluttershy_a_helping_boost_EGFF.png Yearbook_office_printer_printing_out_a_photo_EGFF.png Rarity_looking_at_the_printed-out_photo_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_photocopying_her_face_EGFF.png Rarity_laughing_at_Pinkie_Pie's_goofy_photo_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash_giving_memory_card_to_Sunset_EGFF.png Sunset_plugs_memory_card_into_the_computer_EGFF.png Mane_Seven_photos_on_Sunset's_computer_EGFF.png Printer_printing_out_more_yearbook_photos_EGFF.png Rarity_smiling_at_the_yearbook_photos_EGFF.png Yearbook_in_Fluttershy's_hands_EGFF.png Fluttershy_smiling_at_the_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_and_Twilight_give_each_other_thumbs-up_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_watching_her_friends_work_EGFF.png Pinkie,_Sunset,_Twilight,_and_Rarity_work_on_the_yearbook_EGFF.png AJ,_RD,_Fluttershy,_and_Pinkie_work_on_the_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_smiling_and_hugging_a_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_bumps_into_Wallflower_Blush_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_sitting_on_the_floor_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_sitting_on_the_floor_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_apologizing_to_Sunset_EGFF.png|Excuse me I did not see you come in.png|I'm sorry I did not see you coming been here for a while.png|I've been here for a while Sunset_Shimmer's_eyes_widening_EGFF.png I did not realize.png for like half the song.png|I've been trying to get your attention for like half the song Sunset_blushing_with_embarrassment_EGFF.png ain't she a quite one.png we know some pretty shy people.png|Yeah and we know some pretty shy people Am I right Fluttershy_being_innocently_unaware_EGFF.png|We do who AJ_and_Rainbow_roll_their_eyes_at_Fluttershy_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_introducing_herself_EGFF.png|I'm Sunset Shimmer Sunset_introduces_herself_to_Wallflower_EGFF.png|President of the yearbook committee and editor in chief do you want to join.png|do you want to join we could always use extra help Wallflower_Blush_looking_confused_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_introducing_herself_EGFF.png|I'm Wallflower Blush nice to meet you.png been on the yearbook committe.png|I've been on the yearbook committee all year Sunset_Shimmer_pauses_stunned_again_EGFF.png|Oh Sunset_Shimmer_blushing_again_EGFF.png|Um we met in 9th grade.png Sunset_still_blushing_with_embarrassment_EGFF.png nice to meet you than.png you didn't let me finish.png Wallflower_Blush_rolls_her_eyes_at_Sunset_EGFF.png I counted up all the votes.png|Anyway I counted up all the votes for the yearbook superlatives Sunset_Shimmer_looks_at_the_Superlatives_EGFF.png Mane_Seven_looking_at_the_Superlatives_EGFF.png we won best friends.png|Ooh we won Best Friends Mane_Six_in_the_Yearbook_Superlatives_EGFF.png|Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle and me.png Mane_Seven_happy_to_be_voted_Best_Friends_EGFF.png|I always I like you all Pinkie_Pie_hugging_all_of_her_friends_EGFF.png|but now it's official in yearbook form.png The people have.png Pinkie_Pie_standing_on_a_table_EGFF.png|spoken Twilight_looking_at_Micro_Chips'_entry_EGFF.png|Oh good for Micro Chips most likely to invent cold fusion.png Twilight_Sparkle_scoffing_EGFF.png|Not a reason to be jealous Pfft Twilight_Sparkle_trying_not_to_be_jealous_EGFF.png|I'm not don't worry Twilight.png we know you are a genius.png it's just the yearbook.png|beside it's just the yearbook Pinkie_Pie_gasping_at_Rainbow_Dash_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash's_friends_gasping_at_her_EGFF.png just the yearbook.png now you gone and done it.png The student body has entrusted me.png gathering their memories.png|with the responsibility of gathering their memories into the pages of this book we might not remember everything.png|in 30 years we might not remember everything remember what's in the yearbook.png|but we will remember what's in the yearbook not to put us next to best muscles.png|Well I'm entrusting you not to put us next to best muscles Rainbow_opening_and_closing_the_yearbook_EGFF.png|Every time you close the book it be like kissing bulk biceps Rarity_taking_yearbook_out_of_Rainbow's_hands_EGFF.png take our picture at the beach.png|Oh Uh why don't we take our picture at the beach on saturday everyone bound to look adorable.png beach day.png fun in the sun cupcakes.png|I make my world famous fun in the sun cupcake Pinkie_Pie_whispering_to_Fluttershy_EGFF.png|The secret ingredient is edible sunscreen it's SPF fun 100.png Fluttershy_looking_grossed_out_EGFF.png|Yuck Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_hear_Trixie_burst_in_EGFF.png Trixie_bursts_into_the_yearbook_office_EGFF.png Trixie_demanding_to_speak_to_the_editor_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_raising_her_hand_EGFF.png what do you want Trixie.png Trixie_looking_at_the_yearbook_Superlatives_EGFF.png just as I suspected.png not voted Greatest and Most Powerfullest.png Sunset_Shimmer_thinking_of_how_to_answer_EGFF.png it was not one of the superlatives.png Trixie_looking_at_an_old_CHS_yearbook_EGFF.png Trixie_showing_Sunset_the_old_yearbook_EGFF.png Best Meanie.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_her_old_photo_EGFF.png|That was different The whole school voted for her.png she was soooooo.png Sunset_lowering_her_head_in_shame_EGFF.png|Mean Twilight_Sparkle_comforting_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Twilight_tossing_the_old_yearbook_away_EGFF.png Yearbook_on_the_floor_behind_Mane_Seven_EGFF.png Wallflower_Blush_picking_up_old_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_denying_Trixie's_request_EGFF.png you're the one who be sorry.png I have my revenge.png Close-up_on_Trixie's_eyes_EGFF.png Trixie_holding_a_smoke_bomb_EGFF.png Trixie_setting_off_a_smoke_bomb_EGFF.png Sunset_coughing_through_the_smoke_EGFF.png Sunset_looking_surprised_at_Trixie_EGFF.png Trixie_trying_to_open_the_room_door_EGFF.png actually on our way out.png|Allow me. We were actually on our way out Sunset_unlocking_the_door_for_Trixie_EGFF.png Trixie_harrumphing_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Twilight,_Pinkie,_and_Fluttershy_leaving_the_room_EGFF.png Applejack,_Rainbow,_and_Rarity_leaving_the_room_EGFF.png Wallflower_left_behind_in_the_yearbook_room_EGFF.png|I just finish up Sunset_Shimmer_turning_off_the_room_lights_EGFF.png|Ooh forgot to turn off the lights Wallflower_Blush_left_behind_in_the_dark_EGFF.png|In the dark Sunset_Shimmer_in_her_house_at_night_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_writing_to_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer's_photo_in_an_old_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_looking_regretful_at_the_yearbook_EGFF.png Sunset_continues_writing_to_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_thinking_about_second_chances_EGFF.png Sunset_finishes_writing_to_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_closing_her_magic_journal_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_turning_off_her_lamp_EGFF.png Memories_of_Sunset_in_the_night_sky_EGFF.png Memories_of_Sunset_fly_through_the_sky_EGFF.png Memories_of_Sunset_fly_over_the_school_EGFF.png Memories_of_Sunset_fly_toward_the_forest_EGFF.png Bright_green_light_in_the_forest_outside_CHS_EGFF.png Sun_shining_bright_in_the_sky_EGFF.png CHS_students_playing_on_the_beach_EGFF.png Twilight_Sparkle_posing_in_a_swimsuit_EGFF.png Selfie_drone_takes_a_photo_of_Twilight_EGFF.png Selfie_drone_hovering_up_to_Twilight_EGFF.png Twilight_and_her_selfie-sensing_drone_EGFF.png practice run number 36-A.png success.png Twilight_sees_her_selfie_drone_fall_to_the_ground_EGFF.png Applejack_watches_Twilight_struggle_with_her_drone_EGFF.png Twilight_Sparkle_struggling_with_her_drone_EGFF.png your eyes do not deceive you.png I finally invented.png it hovers into position whenever.png Twilight_still_struggling_with_her_drone_EGFF.png I prefer to take selfies myself.png ie to her sentence.png Rarity_trying_to_pick_a_beach_blanket_EGFF.png or the white one.png This is toasted oat.png linen lamb's wool.png Rarity_points_to_an_eggshell_blanket_EGFF.png Rarity_points_to_a_warm_frost_blanket_EGFF.png Rarity_points_to_a_pale_nimbus_blanket_EGFF.png Rarity_points_to_a_plain_white_blanket_EGFF.png That one is white I suppose.png Rarity's_beach_blanket_blowing_away_EGFF.png Spike_digging_a_hole_in_the_sand_EGFF.png Spike_sees_Rarity's_blanket_blowing_away_EGFF.png don't worry Rarity I got it.png Spike_running_after_Rarity's_beach_blanket_EGFF.png Spike_sees_Pinkie_Pie_running_over_him_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_runs_after_Rarity's_blanket_EGFF.png Rarity's_blanket_blows_toward_the_water_EGFF.png Pinkie_running_after_the_runaway_blanket_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_tripping_over_Spike_the_Dog_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_on_top_of_Spike_on_the_sand_EGFF.png Rarity's_beach_blanket_sinks_into_the_water_EGFF.png Ocean_monster_rising_out_of_the_water_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Spike_gasping_in_shock_EGFF.png Pinkie_and_Spike_run_away_from_the_monster_EGFF.png Ocean_monster_stepping_onto_the_shore_EGFF.png Fluttershy_wearing_a_scuba-diving_suit_EGFF.png The tides coming in.png Pinkie,_RD,_Rarity,_and_Fluttershy_on_the_beach_EGFF.png Fluttershy_giving_Rarity_seaweed-covered_blanket_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_arrives_at_the_beach_EGFF.png Twilight_and_friends_taking_a_beach_photo_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_smiling_warmly_at_her_friends_EGFF.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_smile_for_the_drone_EGFF.png Rarity_posing_for_the_selfie_drone_EGFF.png Rarity_blowing_a_kiss_at_the_selfie_drone_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_scratching_Spike's_chin_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Spike_see_Sunset_arrive_EGFF.png you got the Selfie Sensor working.png Sunset_Shimmer_posing_for_the_selfie_drone_EGFF.png Selfie_drone_hovers_away_from_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png AJ_and_Fluttershy_looking_shocked_at_Sunset_EGFF.png Selfie_drone_hiding_behind_Twilight_Sparkle_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_confused_EGFF.png who's ready to take.png Sunset_Shimmer_ready_to_take_a_picture_EGFF.png Main_five_looking_shocked_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Applejack_and_Rarity_glaring_at_Sunset_EGFF.png what did I do.png Pinkie_shrugging_confused_at_Applejack_EGFF.png Sunset_talking_to_her_friends_at_the_beach_EGFF.png Applejack_suspicious_of_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png now I heard it all.png am I missing the joke.png Rarity_being_dismissive_of_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png and it's not funny.png because you are not nice.png and we ain't friends.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_complete_shock_EGFF.png|What Applejack_telling_off_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_grabs_Applejack's_arm_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_seeing_Applejack's_memories_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_Shimmer_in_Legend_of_Everfree_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_Legend_of_Everfree_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_and_Twilight_in_Friendship_Games_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_Friendship_Games_EGFF.png Mane_Six_and_Spike_hugging_without_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_and_Twilight_in_FG_climax_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_saving_Twilight_at_the_Games_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_FG_climax_EGFF.png Memory_of_Sunset_in_the_Battle_of_the_Bands_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_Rainbow_Rocks_EGFF.png Memory_of_Mane_Seven_at_Pinkie's_sleepover_EGFF.png Sunset_fades_from_AJ's_memories_of_Pinkie's_sleepover_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_lets_go_of_Applejack's_arm_EGFF.png Mane_Six_looking_suspiciously_at_Sunset_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_starting_to_panic_EGFF.png erased.png To_Be_Continued..._ending_title_card_EGFF.png Homecoming 1682015.png Wide_view_of_Sunset_facing_the_other_girls_EGFF.png this has to be a bad dream.png Sunset_Shimmer_trying_to_wake_herself_up_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_pinching_Sunset_Shimmer's_arm_EGFF.png Sunset_flinches_back_from_Pinkie's_pinch_EGFF.png nope you're awake.png Pinkie_Pie_pinching_her_own_arm_EGFF.png Pinkie_flinching_from_her_own_pinch_EGFF.png me too.png Sunset_grabbing_Rainbow_Dash's_arm_EGFF.png Sunset_seeing_Rainbow_Dash's_memories_EGFF.png Sunset_wiping_out_on_her_motorbike_EGFF.png Indigo_Zap's_bike_jumps_over_Rainbow_Dash_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Indigo_Zap_racing_EGFF.png Rainbow_looking_behind_while_motorbiking_EGFF.png Plant_monster_menacing_Sunset_and_Sugarcoat_EGFF.png Sunset_fading_from_Rainbow_Dash's_memories_EGFF.png Rainbow_Dash_gets_her_head_back_in_the_race_EGFF.png Sunset_shocked_by_Rainbow_Dash's_memories_EGFF.png you saved me in that race.png Rainbow_Dash_pulls_her_arm_away_from_Sunset_EGFF.png I'm not in them.png Applejack_curious_about_Sunset's_powers_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_showing_her_magic_geode_EGFF.png Rarity_scoffing_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png obviously a cheap knockoff of ours.png we got them together.png why is she still talking to us.png Sunset_Shimmer_losing_her_mind_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_remembers_something_else_EGFF.png Sunset_reminds_Pinkie_Pie_of_her_sleepover_EGFF.png Pinkie_Pie_listening_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png the closest you've ever come.png prentended to be applejack.png Pinkie_Pie_imitating_Applejack_EGFF.png like I'd ever say that.png it really hurt my feelings.png it wasn't very nice to the ducks.png that was a long time ago.png Twilight_Sparkle_listening_to_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png been through so much together.png Sunset_Shimmer_starting_to_get_teary-eyed_EGFF.png I only met you once.png Twilight_remembering_Sunset_yelling_at_her_EGFF.png Sunset_trying_to_reason_with_her_friends_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer's_friends_don't_believe_her_EGFF.png Sunset's_friends_turning_away_from_her_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_getting_very_distressed_EGFF.png maybe not anyone.png I be right back.png Mane Six and Spike watch Sunset leave EGFF.png|Don't hurry back, darling!" Sunset_Shimmer_under_a_lifeguard_station_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_takes_out_her_magic_journal_EGFF.png Sunset_about_to_write_to_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_taking_a_deep_breath_EGFF.png Sunset_writing_to_Princess_Twilight_for_help_EGFF.png|"Dear Princess Twilight, this is gonna sound crazy, but... are we friends?" am I nice.png Sunset_Shimmer_taps_her_pen_on_the_page_EGFF.png Sunset_waiting_for_Princess_Twilight's_reply_EGFF.png|"Please answer..." Sunset_lowering_her_head_in_despair_EGFF.png Sunset_sees_her_journal_pages_glowing_EGFF.png of course we're friends.png Sunset_Shimmer_sighing_with_relief_EGFF.png Sunset_looking_at_her_glowing_journal_pages_EGFF.png|Twilight: "Are you okay? What's going on?" kinda hard to explain.png Mane_Six_and_Spike_hang_out_on_the_beach_EGFF.png might be easier in person.png not person so to speak.png Bird's-eye_view_of_Canterlot_High_School_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_approaching_the_portal_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_steps_into_the_portal_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_swirling_through_the_vortex_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_waiting_for_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_notices_the_portal_shining_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_smiling_with_excitement_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_stepping_out_of_the_portal_EGFF.png Sunset_happy_to_see_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png|"Twilight!" Sunset_Shimmer_losing_her_balance_EGFF.png|"Sunset?" Twilight_helping_Sunset_get_her_footing_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looking_embarrassed_EGFF.png|Aah! Oops! I was trying to hug you." Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png what's been happening.png|"So, what's been happening?" Sunset_Shimmer_walking_with_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png|"This is bad, Sunset. It's way beyond..." beyond anything I've ever heard of.png|"...anything I've ever heard of. Although.. Sunset_Shimmer_starting_to_get_nervous_EGFF.png|"What?" I just had an idea.png Princess_Twilight_nervous_to_share_her_idea_EGFF.png|"But you might not like it." I'll do anything.png|"I'll do anything to get my friends back, Twilight." might be able to help.png|"There is one pony who might be able to help..." want to see each other.png|"...but I don't know if you two want to see each other." who.png Sunset_Shimmer_making_a_realization_EGFF.png Sunset_realizes_who_Twilight_is_talking_about_EGFF.png|"Oh." Wide_exterior_shot_of_Canterlot_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_approach_the_throne_room_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_entering_the_throne_room_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_outstretching_her_wings_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_lowering_her_head_in_shame_EGFF.png Twilight_and_Sunset_appear_before_Celestia_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_addressing_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png|"Sooo, Princess Celestia..." Princess_Twilight_laughing_awkwardly_EGFF.png you'll never guess who's back.png|"...you'll never guess who's back! Actually, maybe you can guess, 'cause she's right here." Twilight_and_Sunset_both_looking_nervous_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_with_a_stern_expression_EGFF.png am I helping.png Sunset_Shimmer_taking_a_calming_breath_EGFF.png the last time we saw each other.png|"Princess Celestia, the last time we saw each other, I was your..." Sunset_Shimmer_addressing_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png|"...snide little pupil who betrayed and abandoned you." I wouldn't have said it that way.png what sunset means to say is.png Sunset_Shimmer_continues_to_address_Celestia_EGFF.png|"I mean that I come before you a changed pony..." Sunset_Shimmer_asks_for_Celestia's_forgiveness_EGFF.png|"...humbly asking for forgiveness, guidance and knowledge." Princess_Celestia_looks_down_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_looks_up_at_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_towers_over_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png you never have to see me again.png|"Or I can just go, and you never have to see me again." Celestia_puts_a_hoof_under_Sunset's_chin_EGFF.png Princess_Celestia_looking_intently_at_Sunset_EGFF.png I've missed you sunset shimmer.png Sunset_reconciling_with_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Sunset_Shimmer_apologizing_to_Celestia_EGFF.png|"I... I'm so sorry." Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Sunset_smiling_at_Princess_Celestia_EGFF.png Princess_Twilight_happy_for_Sunset_Shimmer_EGFF.png|"E-e-e-e-e!" Twilight_and_Sunset_walk_with_the_princesses_EGFF.png|"I am not familiar with the exact spell that could have erased your friends' memories." Wiped Out 1688088.png Seagulls_flying_over_the_beach_EGFF.png Twilight_Sparkle_lying_on_a_beach_towel_EGFF.png Good Cop, Great and Powerful Cop 1694538.png Main_five_having_lunch_together_EGFF.png Pinkie_pops_up_at_the_main_five's_lunch_table_EGFF.png Unforgettable 1700702.png Exterior_view_of_Canterlot_High_after_school_EGFF.png Empty_Canterlot_High_School_hallway_EGFF.png Category:Galleries